A Bouquet of Roses
by Battlescarsdon'tfade
Summary: Harry only thought of Ginny as a friend, nothing more than a friend; apart from of course, Ron's Sister, but when his heart proves she is more than a friend, what is he going to do?
1. Chapter 1

_Bouquet of roses._

 _Harry only thought of Ginny as a friend, nothing more than a friend; apart from of course, Ron's Sister, but when his heart proves she is more than a friend, what is he going to do?_

Harry stretched, yawning to the calls of Mrs Weasley downstairs.

Harry was staying the summer at the Weasleys, he called himself lucky he had only had to spend one week at the Dursleys', one week was enough he told himself.

As he pulled on a T-shirt and some jeans, he heard Ron waking up beside him.

"Morning!"

"Morning Harry, how do you get up so early?" Ron said stretching and sitting on the side of his bed.

"Well your Mother isn't exactly a quiet riser" Harry Chuckled.

Ron grinned.

That was the good thing, no one appreciated a good joke or comment at the Dursleys, and he almost always got punished for saying such things.

He sat down at the table, Ginny looked stunning he told himself, he didn't bother to dress up much, because he felt like slipping back into bed at any moment, so it was usually a simple T-shirt and jeans for him.

Ginny was wearing a Red dress with a navy head band her hair tied up in tidy ponytail.

"Morning Harry!" She beamed.

That was the thing with the Weasleys they actually acknowledged you were in the room, he though.

"Are you and Ron up for a game of Qudditch later?" Said Ginny eagerly.

"Sure." Harry mumbled.

"Fred and George are playing as well." she added.

Harry nodded.

Suddenly there was a big clattering of feet down the stairs - the twins were downstairs.

"Morning Harry sleep alright?" Fred asked jumping of the third step causing the plates to clatter.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE FRED, IT'S THE CRACK OF DAWN AND YOU THINK IT'S ACCEPTABLE TO BE DOING YOUR SILLY STUNTS NOW?" Mrs Weasley yelled

Ginny giggled picking up the fork that had clanged down on the floor during Fred's jump.

"Sorry Mum, couldn't resist you know.." He stared at George obviously sharing a private joke with him.

Ron came down the stairs and groaned.

"Why couldn't you let me have another hours sleep?" He grumbled looking around the room expectantly.

"Because you know well Ronald, it'd been fifteen more minutes and it'd be lunch before you got up!" Said, Surprisingly, Mr Weasley.

Harry chuckled.

He knew this had happened at the weekends at Hogwarts a fair few times.

After a breakfast of Toast and boiled eggs, They set off down to the field.

Bill was walking towards the door and saw them all with their broom sticks - a grim look on his face said he wasn't here for a sunny afternoon.

They ran up to him.

"What's wrong Bill?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Nothing much, nothing you need to worry about" he said glancing at Fred and George.

"What?!" Fred Mocked.

"As if we'd care enough to make a joke or two about it!" he said an innocent look on his face

"Oh shut up would ya' " Bill said giving George a hard shove.

Fred chuckled.

"Any more of that and you're in for one to" he said in his grown- up voice.

Everyone burst out laughing - Harry beamed this is why he loved summers with the Weasleys'.

"Up for a game of Qudditch?" Ron said - who had been quiet up until now.

"Sure, I just need to tell Mum and Dad something." he said and walked away.

"Harry, last holidays we thought of a new version of Quidditch no one actually plays the role they're good at, we've been bursting to try it!" Ginny said Eagerly and Ron nodded.

"Hmm, I love being seeker, but I'll be a chaser." Harry said.

"Beater." Ginny said.

"Beater" Ron said.

Fred looked at George.

"Looks like we're apart." He joked.

"Never!"

"It's still the same team!" He said.

"Together forEVAH!" They chanted doing an irish dance.

Bill emerged from the back door and walked into the garden holding his broom stick a clean sweep eleven.

"Ginny, are you guys doing the other version of Quddich you made up last summer?" He asked.

She nodded her hair falling into her eyes.

 _Wow. I never noticed she was that beautiful._ Harry thought.

The teams were;

Team JOKER:

Keeper: Fred

Seeker: Bill

Chaser: Harry

(They didn't have a Beater) They decided no teams were allowed to have one.

Team STAR:

Keeper: Ginny

Seeker: Ron

Chaser: Fred.

They used a snitch that was old, so it wasn't unique at all.

They started playing it looked like Team Star would win they had 30 and Team Joker only had 10

Mr Weasley was acting as commentator, and doing a marvelous job of it.

"Annnnnnnnnnnd ohh oh! There's the snitch is anyone going to get it!?"

No one did it ducked out of sight for the time being.

The game went on for a long time it began to get closer, they had been playing for 80 minutes (1 hour and twenty minutes) and there was still no sign of the snitch.

The score was : Team Star: 130 Team Joker: 110

Now it was a hard game to win because they were all stunning Qudditch players, all had good abilities to which role they normally played, but still actually played pretty good in another role.

Now Bill, Saw the Snitch, he wasn't the best at seeking but knew his team had to win!

Yes, that's right Bill was competitive.

He raced around then suddenly, Ron noticed what he was doing and chased after him, Bill's broom was better ** _* _** so he had an advantage over Ron.

He caught the snitch staying mid air then doing a flip and a victory lap around the field.

"Good game all!" Harry yelled grinning at Ginny.

"Yeah, Not so close a game was it!' she leapt up giving him a high-five.

Her hands were white and creamy, and he wanted to hold onto them forever.

"Well we'd better get back for lunch now" Harry said Blushing.

"Yeah, race you!"

Harry didn't expect this, but Ginny won.

"Good job!" they grinned at each other.

* * *

* This wasn't the fifth year, this is the fourth with no triwizard tournament. So Ron does not have his clean sweep eleven from becoming a Prefect!

Thanks for reading, remember it's manner's to review!

Any ideas, comments, add them in a review or PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

_PLEASE BE AWARE THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME!_

Dinner.

The Weasleys - and Harry gathered around a table outside enjoying their dinner everyone was chatting about different things, Bill and Mr Weasley were discussing in depth about the latest news and troubles in the wizarding world, Hermione and Ginny were talking about the new shop that had opened in Diagon Alley giggling a lot.

Ginny - every couple of minutes stared at Harry, and Harry almost always seemed to be looking at her as well.

This caused them both to blush.

This blushing and staring thing seemed to go on forever until desert.

The reason why was because everyone was stuffing their face full of plum pie, chocolate moose, cheesecake and ice cream.

It really was delicious!

After dinner everyone - minus the Adults and Bill, sat around in Fred and George's bedroom - because it was the biggest.

"You sure have a lot of interesting stuff around here don't you?" Harry said looking around the room.

"Kiddo, when you're as major pranksters as us - and when the markets don't have whatcha need, you need to be creative!" Fred exclaimed as if stating the obvious.

Harry Grinned.

Soon it was time for them all to go back to Hogwarts, Harry had had a nice summer, but it was going to be a great fourth term at Hogwarts.

They all packed what they had, it was a little last-minute to get their supplies tomorrow, they also planned to go shopping for a bit since they had loads of time because the train was leaving later than usual this time, because of the security for the Quidditch ***** world cup that was happening later this year, The Weasleys' had managed to get tickets and had invited Harry to enjoy the fun.

This was happening during school, a lot of students were going to see it so it would be a pretty empty school.

* * *

Shopping

Everyone woke up bright and Early - Even Ron!

Harry bothered to get dressed properly today, for no such reason.

 _For Ginny._

A little voice in his head called he shook it away, he liked her as a _friend._ And nothing more!

He just wanted to look nice for once.

Once they got their supplies, it was shopping!

Everyone was delighted, but they didn't know Ginny and Hermione when they went shopping together...*

They spent 20 minutes in almost every shop, and by the end of the shopping trip Hermione had bought:

Her supplies for school

a new Quill

Some Robes for the school dance for fourth, fifth, sixth years. Sevens weren't doing it because they had to Study very hard for N.E.W.T.S (however O.W.L students got the day off for some relaxation goodness knows they probably will need it!)

Leggings

Parchment in red.

Some new shoes.

Ginny had bought even more things!

One lacy green dress

some blue shoes

3 pieces of parchment

A peacock Quill

Finally they were dragged out by a disgruntled Mrs Weasley stuttering "We're going to miss the train"

* * *

I did this short for a REASON.

The next chapter... I CANT WAIT TO REVEAL TO YOU!

Make sure to follow this story so you know when i have updated it

* 1 World cup tickets - not top box and not at start. (I am allowed to change things for the purpose of my story.

* 2 Making a story about shopping together with Harry and Ron perhaps some Romance... Check my profile to see if it's there!

Remember it's manners to review!

Any ideas, add them in a review or PM them to me! :D


	3. Chapter 3

When _Gryffindor_ students play Truth or Dare... it's just asking for romance!

After a nice... and boring first week of school, most of the _Gryffindor_ students were bored to tears, just doing homework,  which there's no fun in that right? RIGHT, (unless you're Miss Hermione Granger of course)

Of course it was the Weasley Twins' who funked things up a bit..

"Anyone up for a serious game of truth or dare?" Asked Fred grinning his signature joking grin.

Some people stood up their eyes alight of mischief.

In the end most people ended up playing;

Ginerva Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger (Who reluclantly joined.. "I've nearly finished anyway!")

Neville long bottom (Convinced by Hermione herself!)

Parvati Patil

Seamus finnagin

Dean Thomas

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Colin Creevey

Oliver Wood

Angelina Johnston

* * *

Hermione, emerged from the Girls' common room, with a object.

"This can tell whether someone is lying or not, but only works in Truth or dare." She said.

Some people were nervous, they sort of ... _maybe had_ planned to lie... but such plans were ruined..

* * *

They were having quite a game The dare's so far were...

Hermione dared Ron to write Professor Sprout a Love letter explaining his undeniable love!

 _Dear Professor Sprout..._

 _I cannot put in words how much I love you, if anyone knew I did we would be in trouble so let in remain in secret.._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Your Lover._

Everyone was chortling with laughter Ron was grinning, humor was dancing from eye to eye, as he ran down to the staff room s-l-i-p-p-i-n-g the note under the door.

* * *

He ran back to the common room awaiting for the game to go back in action...

The next couple of dares and Truths were;

Neville asking Seamus who he liked, and he admitted shamefacedly he loved Parvati they then embraced.

Fred asking Katie who she liked - She admitted Oliver. They grinned at each other and then left the game together... (More in next chapter about this!)

It went on...

Until they made it... harder to play it was Truth or double dare..

It turned out more people choose double dare because of the embarrassing things that could happen while they did truth..

Finally, someone asked Harry..

"Harry!" Asked Angelina

"Truth or Double Dare!"

Everyone stared at him. Waiting.

"Er, Truth." He said being a dare-devil.

"Ohhooh" wolf whistled Fred and George and some other people.

"Who do you like the most in this room - out of the girls?" She said grinning.

Harry blushed bright beetroot red, before she had finished that sentence he was going to say "Ron." but.. Ron wasn't a girl... Ron wasn't Roniette... Or Rochelle..

"Umm" He thought long and hard and memories of the summer at the Weasleys' came bursting back into his mind, if he did say Ginny, Ginny was just like a sister to him, like Ron was almost a brother..

"Ginerva Wealsey - I don't love her, we're almost siblings." He said, but he was bright red

Hermione's lying device was up in action spinning and writhing around the table...

* * *

 _Sorry! left you a cliff-hanger... I WILL DO NEXT CHAPTER ONCE I HAVE HAD ONE MORE NON-GUEST REVIEW!  
_

 _Remember - It's manners to review._

 _Have any ideas? I'd love to include them Just add them into a Review or PM them to me!_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my Merlin! Thanks loads for reviews and Guest - I explained in the last chapter (The note) I need reviews for guidance and how the story was going. Thank you very much!

This chapter is more dense than the others, a lot of angst and etc, Really hope you enjoy! :D I write purely out of my enjoyment and ideas.

* * *

 _"Hermione's lying device was spinning and writing around the table.."  
_

Ginny was red-faced and left the room.

"I Guess that statement was false then!" Said Hermione chuckling

Everyone glanced at Harry.

Ron shot him a look that could kill.. **_1_**

"Would everyone SHUT UP! HERMIONE'S STUPID DEVICE IS FAULTY - I'M NOT LYING TO MYSELF." He then walked out as angry as a bull.

* * *

"wew.. someones angry" Chuckled Fred.

"It's not funny." Said Ron.

"Why not?" Joked Angelina "It's obvious he does - why would he be so touchy otherwise?" She grinned.

* * *

Ron's POV.

He can't..

But he did.

I'm lying here on my bed angry with my best friend - she's my sister - she's not up for grabs! The stupid... bastard...

* * *

What happened to Oliver and Katie?  


 _Back to truth or dare..  
_

"Um Oliver..." she blushed.

Oliver took her by the hand and they raced out..

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"You'll see, somewhere perfect" He said a cherry voice

He dragged Katie into a room and sat down on a couch gazing at her.

"What - what if a Teacher finds us here?" She said nervously

"Kat... They won't - this is the room of requirement." He said lovingly. _**2**_

They gazed in each others eyes, staring, staring for what seemed centuries and then kissed.

"Midnight quidditch?"

"Definitely"

They Walked holding hands... to the quidditch pitch into the stands, and began talking of all the matches they had ever played.

* * *

The next morning;

Harry walked up into the Great Hall - Without Ron nor Hermione nor anyone. He was alone.

 _If I hadn't been such an Idiot to even of played Truth or Dare - none of this would of happened._

He stared at Ron and Ron poked his tongue out at him, _Really, How childish is he?_

Harry walked to charms - Alone he saw Ginny in the corridor walking to potions they greeted each other with big smiles - but Ginny then said

"You're an idiot you realise?" She said smirking

Then walked off.

Harry didn't care - but he did he cared so much it hurt inside him, he felt depressed, a mix of anger, sadness, and regret.

In Charms he couldn't concentrate not one bit Ron kept giving him glares which made him - Harry feel depressed.

 _I'd rather be anywhere but here - Even the Dursleys' would be better._ For the first time he didn't want to be at Hogwarts, For once Hogwarts felt like never-ending Hell.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry grunted - he had been to engrossed in his thoughts to take any notice of what was going on in his surrondings.

"Psst - The Question was: what does muffilato do?" Parvati whispered to him.

He nodded his thanks and the answered.

"Causes a loud buzzing noise in people's ears Sir." He said grimly, thankfully he knew this.

"Yes Mr Potter." Professor Flitwick beamed.

But there wasn't enough time to ponder on why Parvati had helped him - because he was dragged of to potions..

* * *

"I'd like you to find a buddy you will be brewing Confusing Concoction hence the confusing name." Severus Snape paused to scowl at Harry.

Harry looked frantically around the Room and sat next to Hermione - she said nothing but stifled a giggle.

Ron sat by himself.

Severus Snape wanted to make Harry's life miserable, and sensed him and, ah Wealsey must of had a fight.

He barked out his orders:

"Potter and Weasley, Granger sit with Pansy." He said smirking and the Slytherins' sent a riotous laugh out and Hermione frowned and shivered - Why Pansy?

Harry glared at Ron and they slowly set brewing Confusing Concoction.

Indeed it was hard - But Professor Snape loved pushing his students, no one got it perfect but the closest was Hermione and Pansy, they almost got it and earned five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin.

(Which was an achievement because Mainly Snape only took points not give them!)

They Beamed at each other, Harry and Ron stared at them - Hermione and Pansy? Heck no! What was happening?

* * *

 _ **Hermione's and Pansy's potion experience  
**_

Hermione shuffled over to the corner Pansy was sitting in.

"Granger, there are only three things i like about you - Your last name, how pretty you are and how forthright you are." Pansy shook Hands With Hermione.

"Thanks, Now do you know how to beat the ghandol?"

They chattered smiling they became fast friends - suprisingly.

* * *

Harry sat pooling over what had happened during charms in their spare period, _Why had Parvati helped him?_

He thought long and hard for a long while- finally the answer came, Parvati had admit her love about Seamus, that mustn't of been nice Harry thought _because she obviously knew what it felt like and how it happened to me!_

It must be it, he thought sighing and threw himself on a chair - He felt worthless.

* * *

Remember - It's manners to review!

Reviews tell me how you like the story and what i should change!

All reviews appreciated - as well as faves!

1\. Ron doesn't like people with his sister - Just a remineder.

2\. I'm very terrible at romance scenes xD Was it ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**Settle down, This is a chapter i've worked long and hard at and I think you will enjoy. So enjoy! Sorry for the long wait, I am a human being and do stuff in real life, and due to that I had some thing to do which just disconnected me from fan fiction :) Now, Enjoy!**

"Oh Hi."

Harry stared at Ginny who sat beside him.

"Um Hi."

They glanced at each other and then blushed.

"Hey Ginny, have your year had their first Hogsmead visit yet?" He asked

"No, It's this Sunday. Why?" She asked curiously.

* * *

Ginny's POV.

 _Oh My gosh!_ I'm freaking out right now... is he going to ask me out?! I feel as ridiculous and as little-girl- like as when I was in my first year at Hogwarts, the year that I pored my heart out to Voldemort's past, Aka Tom Riddle, and then Harry come heroically and saved me. Gosh. Dramatic much?!

Then he leans to me and says, well whispers into the depths of my soul HAAAAAAAAAA, just kidding, :) so dramatic!

"I could give you a tour around the place?" He says.

I have to contain what I feel - which isn't easy... I feel like hugging him and leaping around the room screaming, screaming with Joy!

"Sure." I Grin.

We arrange to meet around the courtyard at 11.00 as the Hogsmead visit is at 11.10, makes sense.

No.

I can't decide what to wear!

It's 10.45... I had better hurry.

I decide on a cherry red t-shirt, yes i don muggle clothes, they're so much sexier than those stupid wizard robes.

I put on freshly cleaned blue jeans, and apply lip gloss.

There.

Done.

I think tying my hair in a pony-tail, you might be thinking it will ruin the effect, but I happen to know that Harry would think me stupid if I over-dressed just for a tour around hogsmead, like it's not even a date is it!

* * *

Ginny - Ginerva, runs down from the girls dormitory, and waits at the courtyard.

11.05. Her red watch says.

He should be here any minute now, she thinks.

Harry arrives, a knight - Ginny's knight, in shining Armour.

* * *

"Wow..." Harry says speechlessly looking at Ginny.

Ginny blushes and gropes in her handbag.

Hermione comes running up beaming.

"Hello Ginny, I see you wore the things we bought!" She says brightly.

Ron and Harry share confused glances with each other, but Ron quickly looked away, Clearly, Harry thought he hadn't overcome the truth or dare episode.

"Oh, In the holidays, My parents asked Ginny if she'd like to come over, we went to the mall, well now Ginny's addicted." Hermione grinned.

"Ohhh. I knew that." Ron slapped his palm on his head grinning very lightly at me.

"But... you didn't know she was going to come back as a shopping-obsessed Diva?" Harry said, not bothering to grin because clearly Ron was in one of his huffs.

Ginny blushed.

"ALL THIRD YEARS PROCEED TO GIVE MR FILCH YOUR SLIP, NO SLIP NOT SIGNED BY A GUARDIAN OR CAREGIVER WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED!" Professor McGonagall's voice yelled through all the chatter.

Soon after Ginny gave her slip in they all lined up.

"Mione, Ron, I'm just going to give Ginny a tour around Hogsmead, meet you in the three broomsticks for hot chocolate at 12.30?" Harry asked in a cherry manner.

Hermione gave a beam and nodded, but Ron gave a glare and walked off with Hermione.

"Okay, where do you wanna go first Gin?"

"I've always wanted to see the sweet shop?"

"Honeydukes it is!"

They walked beside each other into Honeydukes, annoyingly, and UN-suprisingly with Harry's luck, Draco Malfoy was there.

"Hallo POTTER, I see you've got yourself a girlfriend." He said in his snide voice.

* * *

Ohhhh. I felt like saying "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND, like 2 years ago, but I might be. (Not yet of course!)

We just stood there and Harry coughed, so bravely said a snide remark.

"Oh Draco, of course she's my girlfriend, she's my friend, and she's a girl." Harry taunted,

I, full with spirit shot back a remark as well.

"However think yourself poor, that no girl wants **YOU."** I smirked.

Draco looked taken aback, very.

We looked around the sweet shop and I looked, until I saw this perfect lollipop, light purple and looked utterly _DE-LIC-OUS!_

I guess Harry saw me looking at it and bought three for me, Like, How sweet of him!

I was sucking one, They were divine, and the least I could do is give one to Harry, because after all he did buy them for me.

"Here," I said

"Try one!"

He gratefully took one from my hand, and... he nudged my thumb slightly while taking it off me.

OMG! My brain went crazy with a harry-potter-the-boy-who-lived-touched-my-hand-cartwheel.

We both blushed and looked in the haven of shops, then it was 12.30, all too soon to end this amazing time with Harry, and time to meet my bastard of a brother, Ronald prat Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6 Ron's Rage

**Guys I am soo sorry for how long it took me to write this I just haven't thought about adding anything else of fan fiction and stuff. Let's just say it was a little case of writers block. But I am back and the seventh chapter is half done. Thanks to all my reviewers, favouriters (lol). You are the ones that keep me writing. Now enjoy!**

" _And now it was time to meet my bastard of my brother..."_

Ginny's POV

I knew he wasn't going to like it. Why would he? He's against everything I do, because he's the youngest boy and he always gets "looked after" in a way he doesn't like, so he does it to me because I'm the only one younger than him.

Before I knew it we were in front of the Three broomsticks, Harry nervously sucking his lollipop. I suppose it was harder for him his best friend against him. I feel terrible. What had I done? But then, he was the one who made all this mess anyway. Augh it's so complicated. But now my mind needs to be on other things..

Hermione gives me a hug and stares at the ground nervously. Harry sucks his lollipop then stares at me. Great. Now I am going to start blushing like mad. Because I might like him. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe just a little. Oh well, maybe more than a little..

Ron slowly sits up and stares at me, then at Harry.

"So," He says in an infuriatingly casual way " I see you got offered a lollipop from your girlfriend." He smirks, thought I can tell he feels like yelling.

"Actually he bought them.." Oh no! That will just make it worse I silently curse inside my head and Ron slowly works up a rage. Why on earth did I say that...?

Hermione muttered an 'I need to go bathroom.' And left. Curse her. Now I was left with Harry,and Ron so I would have to listen to whatever they said and at least engage in their conversation, and of course I knew what it was going to be about. A person sitting on my chair, wearing my clothes and sharing the same name with me. Ginny Weasley, me.

"Come on Gin, let's go!" Harry said.

Ron was red in the face with rage, was it the fact of Harry calling me gin (swoon..)or just everything... Probably both.

I exited with Harry wondering where we were going. Surprisingly we took a road with shops and things I had never heard of and then we rounded a corner into a field, the grass was a green as an emerald, and flowers dotted across the grass. The sunlight was tipped into an graceful arc in the perfect position to make it look graceful and angelic.

"What is this place?" I ask in awe.

"Just one of my favourite spots that I've only showed you.." He smiles.

All so suddenly he's nearing towards me, he's close. To close! I can see his eyes and every single freckle on his face. Suddenly there's a shout.

"Hogwarts students, please assemble outside honey dukes, it's time for you to go back to school! Hogwarts students!"

Words can't express how disappointed I felt, I knew what we were going to do. And I felt ready.

I signed, and thanked Harry for a great afternoon. Then went and gazed into space in my dormitory.

"Gin!" My friend Laura says beaming

"Hey!" I say

"Oh well.." She began

Giggles erupted all around the dorm as she quickly gushed out. "Is it true your going out with Harry Potter?"

I don't know what to say it didn't really count as a date did it? I did stupid remember the field what you were about to do?

"I-I suppose so." I said keeping my composure.

"Well that's cool." Laura said.

She came over and sat beside me her legs in the air tickling mine.

"Gin, I think I like Dean.."

I helped her pick out outfits for her to ask him to go to Hogsmead and things. I loved my best friend. Today was the best day I have had at Hogwarts. I really don't want tomorrow to come I want to live in the moment forever... But then if tomorrow doesn't come, I might never get to kiss Harry..

Review please! It means the world to me!

Any ideas? Add them in a review or PM me!


End file.
